Garotas de Intercâmbio
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Já chega de Lily pra lá e pra cá. O que três garotas de intercâmbio poderiam fazer com os marotos? 2 cap!
1. Novas Alunas

Cap 1

Novas estudantes

Mais uma manhã como todas as outras em Hogwarts, alunos tomando café e indo para as aulas, os professores se dirigindo para as salas, um dia normal, quer dizer... quase normal.

A maioria dos alunos já estava na sala quando a professora Minerva McGonnagall de Transfiguração entrou na sala, bom faltavam quatro...

- Anda logo, assim a gente vai chegar atrasado DE NOVO! – reclamou Remo Lupin, parado em pé na porta do dormitório para seus amigos Tiago, Sirius e Pedro que ainda colocavam as vestes. – E NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA!

- Calma Remo, estamos quase prontos – disse Tiago, pondo os óculos e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes.

- Remo está bravo porque é monitor, entende...não pode se atrasar, tem que dar o exemplo – zombou Sirius, ajeitando sua veste.

- RÁPIDO! – berrou Remo.

- Tudo bem! Já estamos prontos viu? – disse Pedro, tentando acalmar o amigo.

- E o que estão esperando? Vamos! – falou Tiago.

Eles apanharam as mochilas e desataram a correr, passando pelo buraco do retrato e indo para a sala de transfiguração, onde encontraram a porta trancada.

- Viram? Eu disse que isso ia acontecer! – falou Remo zangado.

- E daí? É só a gente bater. – falou Tiago, como se não fosse nada de mais. – Ei, porque vocês tão olhando assim pra mim? – Sirius, Remo e Pedro olhavam pra ele com cara de incrédulos.

- Cara, você sabe quem dá aula aí? – perguntou Sirius o fitando, parecia achar que o amigo estava sofrendo de uma terrível amnésia.

- Claro, a McGonnagall. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então, Tiago acorda ela vai nos transformar em ratos por chegar atrasado. – falou Remo.

- Ei! – reclamou Pedro.

- Desculpe rabicho.

- Então o que a gente faz agora? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não sei, mas decididamente aí eu não entro. – disse Sirius. – Não tenho a mínima vontade de virar um rato.

- Vamos pra cozinha, estou morrendo de fome. – sugeriu Pedro.

- Será que você só pensa em comida Pedro? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu ainda não tomei café da manhã! – defendeu-se ele.

- É eu também to com fome, vamos! – falou Tiago.

- Isso, antes que a ... TARDE DEMAIS! – gritou Sirius assustado.

A porta da sala tinha se aberto e a professora McGonnagall estava parada em pé ao lado dela, olhando com frieza para os quatro.

- Tarde demais pra que Sr. Black? – perguntou ela calmamente. – Porque ainda estão parados aí fora?

- Nada não professora, a gente já tava entrando não é mesmo? – perguntou Sirius aos outros e eles concordaram com a cabeça.

- Entrem logo antes que eu mude de idéia e os transforme em ratos. Ah. Mais uma coisa menos dez pontos cada um por chegarem atrasados. – ouve um murmúrio de insatisfação entre eles. – Preferem uma detenção? – ameaçou ela.

Estavam praticando um feitiço para mudar a aparência, não era tão trabalhoso quanto a poção polissuco, em que uma pessoa ficava com o aspecto de outra, esse feitiço era usado para pequenas mudanças, como a cor dos olhos, cabelo e pele. Era preciso se concentrar bastante e visualizar como queria que ficasse ou podia dar algo errado, depois que se pegava a prática era um feitiço muito divertido. O restante da aula passou tranqüilo a não ser por um aluno que teve de ir à enfermaria, tinha transformado o próprio nariz em uma tromba.

Finalmente as aulas na parte da manhã terminaram e o grupo foi ao salão almoçar, junto com o restante dos outros alunos.

- Que bom, eu não me aquentava mais de fome – falou Pedro de boca cheia, enquanto pegava um pouco de tudo que tinha na mesa e colocava em seu prato.

- Não vai comer tudo rabicho, deixa um pouco pra mim – brincou Sirius, que também se ocupava enchendo o prato com tudo que estava ao seu alcance.

Lupin por sua fez dividia a atenção entre a comida e o grosso livro que mantinha apoiado na jarra de suco.

Mas Tiago fitava tristemente uma garota ruiva sentada á uns poucos metros deles.

- Ei pontas desencana da Evans ela já ta em outra e... – começou Sirius tentando animar o amigo.

- Eu sei, só que é muito difícil sabe. – falou Tiago triste.

- É por isso que eu digo que nunca vou gostar de uma garota, são elas que sempre gostam de mim. – falou Sirius cheio de si.

- Almofadinhas você não tem jeito! – falou Tiago com um meio sorriso.

- Correção nós não temos jeito meu amigo, você também não é nenhum santo.

- Ei, vocês dois dá pra parar de conversar, Dumbledore está falando alguma coisa – cochichou Remo.

- Bom, como eu havia dito no último dia de aula este ano estaremos recebendo alunos de intercâmbio de quatro países: França, Irlanda, Bulgária, e Japão. Também estaremos mandando quatro alunos de Hogwarts, um de cada casa, da Grifinória Lílian Evans ( a mesa da Grifinória prorrompeu em aplausos) irá para a França, em Beauxbatons. Da Lufa- Lufa Amos Diggory irá para Fairyechaus, na Irlanda.

E assim continuou, foi escolhido um menino da Sonserina com a pele muito branca e cabelos pretos, que mais lembrava uma caveira, para ir á Durmstrang e da Corvinal uma menina de cabelos castanhos com um ar superior para ir à Nippon Akon, no Japão.

Dumbledore estava prestes a dispensar os alunos quando Filch entrou correndo pelo salão e cochichou alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

- Mais cedo? Ah, sim os outros chegam amanhã acho. – falou.

O zelador concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

- Para finalizar vamos receber nossas novas alunas Yasmin Delacour de Beauxbatons e Helena Morgan de Fairyechaus! – anunciou o diretor.

As portas do salão se abriram e dela saíram duas garotas uma muito pálida com cabelos e olhos pretos e a boca rosada, olhava com um ar meio frio as pessoas em volta, a outra era ruiva de cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos, tinha a mesma altura da outra menina e olhava nervosamente em volta, as bochechas da mesma cor do cabelo. Ambas usavam o uniforme de suas escolas, o de Beauxbatons era azul com as varinhas cruzadas e as estrelas bordadas na blusa, uma capa e um chapéu da mesma cor. O da Irlanda tinha uma blusa preta com uma gravata vermelha e uma saia verde, onde tinha um desenho de estrelas, e a garota usava uma meia arrastão por baixo.

Sirius e Tiago olhavam boquiabertos para as duas meninas. Elas cumprimentaram o diretor e os professores e se dirigiram à mesa da Grifinória sentando bem perto do grupo.


	2. As garotas: Yasmin, Dakota e Yin

Olá

O segundo capítulo dessa fic abandonada ¬¬

Desculpa pela imensa demora pra quem tava lendo(tenho certeza que ninguém)

Mas eu tinha perdido minha senha x.x

E só agora achei... u.u

Além disso o fanfiction não gosta de mim, vive dando problema quando eu resolvo usar ¬¬

Capítulo 2 – As garotas: Yasmin, Dakota e Yin

A garota de cabelos pretos olhava indiferente para as pessoas a volta, enquanto a de cabelos ruivos parecia assustada.

- Para com isso. – Disse a morena, com um inglês muito mal falado.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva. Ela olhou para a comida que estava na mesa. – O que é isso?

- Fígado de boi, e isso é torta de abóbora. – Disse uma simpática menina da grifinória.

- Torta vou ficar eu de comer isso! – Disse a ruiva, olhando de olhos arregalados para a comida.

- Como é seu nome? – Perguntou a morena, servindo-se de batatas.

- Yasmin. Yasmin Delacour. – Ela deu um sorriso, desviando o olho da comida. – E você é a...

- Dakota Chase. Você é de Paris. – Disse a morena, começando a comer.

- É, sou. – Yasmin olhou para Dakota comendo batatas. – Ai credo. – Ela pos as mãos no rosto e murmurou algo que ninguém ouviu.

Enquanto isso, próximo delas, quatro meninos conversavam animados.

- Será que elas vão ficar na Grifinória mesmo? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para as duas garotas. – Aquela ruiva é bem bonita.

- Que isso! A morena é muito mais. – Contrapôs Sirius. Ele olhou para Tiago. – Mas você também, hein Tiago!

- O que? – Perguntou o garoto sem entender.

- Já vi que você só gosta das ruivas, né?

- Qual é o mal disso? – Pergunto Remo, entrando na conversa.

Sirius não respondeu, pois estava olhando para as duas garotas que agora saiam do Grande Salão. Tiago, Remo e Pedro também viram isso.

- Vamos. – Disse Tiago, se levantando, seguido por Sirius.

- Ah, mas eu ainda to com fome! – Reclamou Pedro, olhando para a comida.

- Podem ir, eu faço companhia pra ele. – Disse Remo, vendo a cara que Sirius e Tiago fizeram.

- Ta, a gente espera vocês na torre.

Os dois saíram do Salão e foram em silêncio para a Grifinória. Quando estavam quase chegando, Tiago falou:

- Será que elas vão ficar lá mesmo?

- Bom...só vendo pra saber... – Eles pararam em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. – Felix Felicius. – Disse Sirius para o quadro, que girou e deixou a mostra a passagem secreta da Grifinória. Os dois garotos entraram e viram uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas, que cochichavam e olhavam a volta. Então Tiago viu uma garota diferente sentada numa das poltronas. Ela tinha os cabelos cacheados e ruivos. Ele cutucou Sirius.

- Ali. – Ele apontou para Yasmin, que parecia deslocada. – Mas a outra não está junto. Será que ela não ficou aqui? – Falou ele olhando para Sirius, que estava procurando por toda a sala. Então ele viu, em um canto, na sombra e sozinha, uma garota de cabelos pretos, que observava em silêncio as pessoas na sala. – Você vai lá falar com ela? – Perguntou Tiago, ainda olhando para a garota ruiva.

- Vou. – Respondeu Sirius. – Você vai?

- Vou. Boa sorte! – Tiago foi em direção a Yasmim, e sentou ao lado dela, enquanto Sirius também ia falar com Dakota.

- Oi! – Disse Tiago, sobressaltando Yasmim.

- AI QUE SUSTO GAROTO! – Gritou Yasmim com a mão no coração.

- Desculpa... – Disse Tiago meio desconcertado. – Como é seu nome?

Yasmim fez um sinal para ele, enquanto respirava fundo e tomava fôlego.

- Yasmim... – Disse ela olhando feio para Tiago. – E você, quem é hein?

- Tiago, prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão pra ela. A garota retribuiu o gesto e mandou ele se sentar. Quando Tiago já estava sentado, o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e uma garota estranha entrou. Ela parecia ser japonesa, tinha os cabelos longos, negros e ondulados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, e parecia que também era uma das alunas de intercambio. Quando Yasmim viu ela, pulou da cadeira e saiu correndo em direção a menina, deixando Tiago perplexo.

- YIIIIN! – Gritou ela, dando um forte abraço na menina. Isso chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas, inclusive de Dakota. A garota de cabelos negros.

Mais da metade das pessoas já estavam olhando as duas, que agora conversavam freneticamente uma com a outra. Tiago olhava assustado para as duas.

- Yin, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só viesse amanhã! – perguntou Yasmin, um pouco confusa.

- É, só que no Japão já é amanhã e eu esqueci desse negócio de fuso horário. – respondeu Yin, sorrindo amarelo. Ao contrário de Yasmin e Dakota ela falava perfeitamente o inglês.

- Oui, só você mesmo né Yin! – falou a ruiva entre risos, com um baita sotaque francês – Vem vamos sentar e daí você me conta o que achou daqui.

- Ah, claro. – concordou Yin.

Yasmin voltou ao lugar onde estava sentada, sendo acompanhada por Yin. Tiago ainda estava parado de pé confuso e olhou a ruiva bravo, mas logo depois sorriu:

- Agora foi você que me assustou garota! – falou.

- Pardon, - respondeu Yasmin, ainda sorrindo. – Não queria assustá-lo. Esta é minha amiga Yin Hare.

- Ah, muito prazer, sou Tiago.

- Olá. - respondeu ela e fez uma pequena reverência.

Dakota e Sirius vinham na direção do trio, pareciam muito interessados no motivo de tanta gritaria.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Dakota encarando Yasmin. – Você é muito escandalosa.

- Não sou não! – respondeu a ruiva brava, a fuzilando com seus olhos castanhos.

- Ei vocês duas, não vão começar a brigar né? – perguntou Sirius receoso. – Porque você gritou, ruiva?

- Porque eu encontrei a Yin só isso – respondeu ela – e eu tenho nome viu? É Yasmin Delacour!

- Tudo bem, ruiva não quis ofender!

Yasmin olhou feio para Sirius e reclamou alguma coisa em francês, que bem podia ser um xingamento.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Yin, se metendo na conversa.

- Dakota Chase. – respondeu a morena, com o tom frio habitual.

- Sirius Black, prazer.

- Sou Yin Hare, do Japão. – disse ela sorrindo.


End file.
